Truth or Dare
by 44STAR44
Summary: Me&my mate were having this debate on really cool dares. Came up with one i LOVED&so, decided to put it in :
1. Chapter 1

**Dont own anything "/ **

**Not BRILLIANT, well, i dont think so. Comments&Reviews are taken very, very nicely&I love them (:  
**

"Truth or Dare?" Emmett shouted running into the room.

"No way" Bella screamed curling into a tight ball on the floor.

"Yes way" Emmett laughed.

"Bell-aaaaa, come on." Alice pleaded whinely.

Everybody sat in a big cirlce and looked up at Bella who was now on her side still in a small ball, her head in her hands which were currently tucked between her chest and legs.

I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist gaining her trust before tickling her, my hands moving so quickly she couldnt hold them to stop. Her body re-coiled and thrashed over the floor, laughter echoing loudly around us.

"Ed..Edw....rd..." She tried to talk helplessly.

"Nope, going to play?"

"Y...s...ye....s"

"Good" I said triumphantly, picking her up and dropping her on the beanie.

"Stupid Vampires" She mumbled under her breath probably hoping we couldnt hear.

"Me first" Emmett said with a big grin on his face.

"Wait. Me and Esme arent playing, sorry-after what happened last time its not worth it" Carlisle explained as he headed for the door.

"Oh great, so the vamp's get to drop out" Bella grumbled again.

I laughed before nodding to Carlisle who walked out the door.

"Okaay...Alice. I dare you...give away half of your clothes to Jessica"

Her face moulded into shock. "Oh, and bella has to choose which ones go"

"Thanks!" Bella said. "Nice to know i have such amazing fashion...sense"

Alice jumped up grabbing Bellas arm and taking her upstairs.

* * *

Alices POV

Stupid brothers, stupid designers, stupid Jessica.

Bella chose some of the most expensive things in there and now as i stood outside Jessica's house, the paint cracking slightly by the drain pipes, the front door open a-jar and someone clearly watching me from the upstairs window as it twitched over and over, i was starting to have plans of going back on my first dare-ever.

Emmett gave me a little nudge on the back which ended me up right infront of her front door which her father-a little to enthusiastically-yanked open to greet me.

"Hello" He smiled.

"Who is it dad?" I heard Jessica Call. She knew exactly who it was, it was her watching me from her bedroom window.

"umm.."

"Alice" I shouted up the stairs.

"Alice Cullen?" She asked running down the stairs and pushing her dad out the way.

"Yes..hi"

"What?"

"Okay, well i wondered if you wanted these?"

I held up seven garden bags, each one full of clothes, each one full to the rim.

"What is it?"

"Clothes"

"Umm, catch?"

I heard Edward snicker from behind me, the snicker turning into quiet laughter and then a small _thwack_ before he exclaimed "ouch" and shut up.

"Nothing, throwing them, have them" I babbled before running away a little too fast for normal speed and leaving a bewildered Jessica on the step.

* * *

Edward's Pov.

The circle remained calm and quiet, everybody staring at one another evily.

"My go" Alice said. "Bella.."

Bella gave out a loud groan and collapsed into me.

"I dare you to kiss Carlisle"

Bella perked back up like a spring. "Easy...i have before"

"On the lips. PROPER kiss"

Then she collapsed again.

"Alice-" I began to protest but she was already on the phone, on the phone calling Carlisle and telling him to come home immediatly because Jasper and Emmett had been fighting-liar.

As i already knew it didnt take long for Carlisle to get here. Last time he took little over five minutes from where he was and the kitchen, bathroom and living room were all destroyed.

Alice had already explained the whole thing : _"Okay, so Carlisle is going to come through the door and stand there stunned to see us all okay. That is when you bella, jump onto him and kiss him like you would Edward-Correction, like you wish you could Edward"_

And so now, as Bella stood hidden by the door and Carlisle came shooting through the door i became worried.

Bellas Pov.

I couldnt exactly believe i had allowed Alice to allow _me _to do this, but now, as Carlisle shot through the door and stood stunned-i had no choice.

I jumped up the way Alice had said and pressed my lips to his frantically hoping for some kind of reaction or i would be teased for eternity about my 'forfeit' for dares.

Passion washed over me, Hormones raging havock in my body, everything turning on. I could only register it all for one second, that one second i knew what Jasper was doing before my whole body ravished into hell.

I brought my lips away to take a desperatly needed breath of air not wanting to take them from Carlisles perfect lips.

"I-" He started before i pressed my lips into his again.

My tongue found its own way, Carlisle pulling away but Emmetts strength pushing me from the other side making Carlisle too scared to push hard incase he crushed me-perfect.

Edwards pov

"Ed-wad. Wut do i do?" Carlisle asked me madly trying not to bite down when he talked.

_I have venom in my mouth, its coating my teeth and she is attempting to wash her tongue all over them-eww. _

"Jasper, take that hold of Bella NOW" I demanded.

Emmett let go of her back as Bella stopped, frozed would be a better word.

She seemed in shock of what she had done herself, her tongue was halfway into his mouth touching the tip of his, her hands grasping chunks of his hair.

Then Esme walked in.

"O-kay..." She whispered, shocked.

"Esme, this is sooo wrong" I assured her.

"Jaspers fault" Emmett shouted, throwing the blame onto someone else.

I ran up to Bella and lifted her off, her body still moulded into the un-suitable shape she was in around Carlisle.

Her head dug deeply into my shoulder and i felt wet seep through my shirt.

"Well done" I said sarcastically.

Everybodys laughter stopped when Bella started crying.

Jaspers Pov.

Sadness and guilt washed over me, mainly mine but also Bellas. I was happy, i thought that was hilarious-every detail, but from a story not long ago, you learnt not to laugh about Bella when one of them was upset.

Bella jumped down from Edwards grasp wiping her eyes twice before taking a deep breath and looking _me_ straight in the eye.

"Jasper Hale. You are so dead" She screamed.

Her body crunched, slowly she raised and then pounced as if she was a vampire herself.

My brain went into total shock, if she slammed into me she'd probably break every bone in her body, if i tried to stop her i'd probably break her arm, leg, whatever i tried to grab...

I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the feather touch impact and then the pure agony but nothing came.

There was a loud crash and then Esme muttering like nothing happened.

"Well done, now look. You've gone and got a hole, a _hole _in my floor! Was there really _any _need to dive and catch her? Hmm? Now i have to fix it, more to fix."

Edward craddled Bella in his arms, both of them dug into the hole only a few centimetres infront of my toes.

Laughter errupted from everyone.

"Emmett, i dare you to tidy up" Esme said annoyence filling her voice.

_The End._


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuing another chapter for you (:**

Emmett sauntered in after taking the last bag of rubbish out, he didnt like it but didnt let on-Jasper was enjoying this too much.

"Jasper, i dare you to kiss Edward!" He shouted.

Jasper went into full shock and everyone started laughing, everyone but me.

"We are not playing truth or dare anymore...remember?" I butted in before anyone got...harrassed.

"Well, we are now." Emmett defended.

I looked at Esme sympathetically trying to get a final word, sometimes it felt like we were all just children, you needed the adults final word to confirm.

"I dont mind" She shrugged. "As long as nobody gets hurt...and my floor doesnt get damaged."

Bella clung on to my arm, i didnt look at her-she was probably giving me major evils.

"Fine." I sulked.

Everyone got back into a circle, Bella beyond a bad mood almost broke poor Esme's floor just by sitting down and Emmett was jumping so childishly i thought he was going to go through the ceiling.

"Edward? Truth or dare?" Emmett asked clearly forgetting his previous dare to Jasper.

"Truth" I answered. I didnt wish to dream about what the dare would be.

"Were you a 108 year old virgin before Bella and you?"

No. No. No. No.

I looked down, if i could blush i would.

Carlisle snickered as he was the only one who knew the answer, Bella couldnt help but laugh.

"Well?"

"Yes." I whispered.

Emmett burst into laughter.

"At least i didnt go to any random place and make out with any RANDOM girl in my car"

Rosalie slapped the back of Emmetts head with an audible _thwack_.

"Ha."

"Yeah, yeah, your go"

"Okay, Rosalie, Truth or dare?"

"Dare...Truths are...Tooooo embaressing"

"Okay...well, im only going to make your dare hell too so choose well"

"No, Dare."

"As you wish" I thought for a few seconds, "Kiss Jasper."

"WHAT?!" They both shouted in unison.

"Kiss. Jasper."

"Caarrlissssleeee, tell himmmm!" Alice whined.

"Tell him what?"

"To stop doing SEXUAL dares!"

"Why?"

She sighed heavily, i couldnt help but laugh.

This was going to be amazing.

"Get on with it then, 30 second kiss, include tongues"

Rosalie huffed again but did as she was told.

Jasper leaned in making it easier for her. Emmett growled deeply showing i was in trouble.

Their lips met easily, the whole thing looked like it was supposed to be...

Tongues were included and at Jaspers face i couldnt help but burst out laughing.

"Ugh..." Rose finally said pulling away after the 30 seconds was up.

Jasper turned to Alice and went to kiss her.

"No way. Wash your mouth first" She demanded.

"Thanks(!)" Rose said.

"No offence of anything, but i do not want your saliva and venom coating my mouth...it would be like kissing you myself..."

"Yeah...anyway..." Esme murmed, clearly taken aback by how evil we could be.

"Bella! I dare you to tell Mike newton you think hes hot" Rose burst.

"HUH?! Wow, wow, wow, WAIT. I never said dare, i never said i was playing...i never-"

"PLEASE?"

"Fine" Bella grumbled.

I thought her lucky, she had seen the easy way out and taken it.

Rose threw her her phone, a message already on the screen saying '_helloooo, just bella (: i wanted to say it, because i suppose ill never really see you much again...that i always fancied you&i think you're FIT.'_

I read it out to everyone, as bella showed no sign to do so and made sure she pressed the 'send' button without futher ado.

"you're dead."

**okay, i know its not finished but im reaally busy right now&i cant think of any decent dares. . **

**soooooo, any ideas would be AMAZING from you guys&i hope you like what ive done so far, **

**i figured a little is better than none at all, eh?  
**

REVIEW PLEASE (:


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd just like to say thankyou to everyone that reviewed. It means ALOT to me right now, thaaaankyou, thankyouuu, thankyouu!**

**and so we go agaaaain.... (:**

It was Biology. Really Boring Biology.

I sat there, staring towards the board and rehearsing each little peice of writting twice as fast as anybody else, and to make it even worse, i knew every word of it of by heart. Infact, i knew more than _him._ But, obviously, a teenager of now 18 shouldnt know more than his teacher...

Emmett nudged me and the bell went.

_Thank God_. I thought.

"Whats up?" Emmett asked once we'd got out, walking through the heavy crowds of students.

"Nothing is up." I said, pushing past several _children_ who thought it was funny to just **stop. **

"There clearly is"

"Look." I stopped once we'd gotten out of the big doors and out into the warm but shallow air."Im just waiting for Bella. That _stupid new teacher _moved us apart and now i have only three lessons with her. It may put me in a slightly bad mood"

"OoooOOoooo"

I went to hit him sharply on the head but Alice unfortuantly inturrpted me.

"Hey-dont"

I glared at her for a few seconds until Bella came out her room.

Alice shrugged. "Rose is waiting"

Emmett hurried off, not wanting to be on the wrong side of Rosalie-not that you could blame him. Me, Alice and Bella walked at a slightly slower, more human pace out of the building and down the steps into the cafeteria.

They werent there. I double checked, but no-one.

"I thought you said.."

"Arrr...DAMN" Alice moaned.

"What?"

She didnt answer, just ran out the room and down into the corridors where everyone kept their lockers. I followed her, dragging a reluctant Bella at a speed she hated.

Rose was no where in sight _still. _All i could see was Emmett walking round the corner, head down, hiding a smirk.

Alice ran her fingers over the lockers tutting. I looked over to see _'HAAALE ROOOCKS!' _written in big, black letters, scattered over 9 lockers.

"Why the-"

"Does that honestly matter? Mr Green is going to kill them....Great. Now he's calling Esme and Carlisle in!"

Rosalie came back round the corner laughing, Jasper not far behind and Emmett shaking with his 'personal guffaws'.

Seeing as Alice wouldnt have the guts to, i hit Jasper over the back of his head-shutting them all up. "Esme is going to kill you."

Bella just stood there, still staring animatedly at the lockers.

* * *

We sat outside the office, each one of us.

Everyone but Bella, who had had to go to Gym. (when i sent her, i thought she was going to attempt to kill me)

Carlisle came out the office, a stern look on his face, but his eyes still soft, same as Esme.

"Truth or Dare?" He chuckled, but it didnt sound right.

"I, Alice and Bella had no part in this" I muttered as Rosalie stared at me.

"Hey! Nor did i" Emmett shouted.

Nobody else answered.

"Mr. Green wants us back in an hour, he has a meeting. We said we'd stay on school grounds"

Emmett smirked. _Go on then._ He thought.

I looked at him confused and Alice whacked his thigh.

"Would you like me to take you somewhere nicer than a...a office, Mom?"

I looked around to see several seniors walking past, staring at the two 'new arrivals' , that was the only reason Emmett called her mom. Oh, and when he wanted something.

Esme looked at Carlisle, worried, but otherwise followed Emmett outside.

Everyone followed, almost cautiously.

* * *

Emmett chose the pool.

It was next to the main building, but over the back more and well hidden, quiet and relaxing.

At first, i thought Emmett was being kind. It was fairly relaxing, the wind was warm considering the big gray clouds that caged everything in. Esme needed relaxing right now.

She stood on the edge of the pool, looking down, most likely thinking-i chose not to listen. I tried my hardest not to listen.

Emmett got up and stood next to her, smiling.

Alice growled _loudly_ causing everyone to look at her and miss Emmett say, "Truth or dare?" Is Esme's ear and push her into the cold water.

Rose and Jasper held in a laugh, Carlisle growled-not as loud as Alice, but growled-almost as if he didnt want anyone to hear him cussing.

I ran up behind Emmett while he was still looking at Esme and dived.

We both went flying into the water with a big splash, soaking Esme who has just got out.

"Truth or Dare, Emmett?" I laughed.

He didnt. He just stared at something behind me.

I turned around to see Mr. Green staring at us, his mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

"Umm...Hi?"


End file.
